


Homophobia

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book: The Hound of the Baskervilles (mention), Caring Sam, Consequences, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, homophobia attack, mention of Conan Doyle, mention of grace healing, slightly AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam attend Gabriel chez eux; mais le temps passe... Sam s'inquiète de ne pas le voir rentrer. Lorsque son compagnon rentre enfin, Sam comprend vite que quelque chose ne va pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Autre one-shot appartenant à la série "Sabriel and raining days".  
> Il peut être considéré comme légèrement AU car comme vous allez le voir, Gabriel est blessé et sa grâce d'archange ne peut le guérir.  
> Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!

Sam s’était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil près de la porte-fenêtre. Il lisait _Le Chien des Baskervilles_ , l’un des meilleurs ouvrages de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle selon lui, lorsqu’il entendit une clef être tournée dans la serrure de la porte d’entrée. Il jeta un coup à la pendule au-dessus de la cheminée: 20h30; ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Gabriel de rentrer si tard, peut-être s’était-il arrêter chez Castiel ou Balthazar et avait discuté avec eux.

Sam vit Gabriel se diriger directement mais lentement vers la cuisine. Il le suivit.

\- Tu as déjà mangé?

Gabriel ne répondit pas, cela aussi ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Quelque n’allait pas. De plus, Gabriel avait remonté la capuche du sweat-shirt qu’il m’avait emprunté ce matin, comme pour se cacher. Quelque n’allait définitivement pas.

\- Gabriel? l’appela Sam.

Son compagnon prit quelque chose dans le frigidaire et se dirigea ensuite vers l’évier, toujours dos à Sam. Une bouffée de panique l’envahit soudainement.

\- Gabriel, regarde-moi! dit-il d’un ton plus sec qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Gabriel se retourner lentement pour lui faire face mais son regard resta fixé sur le sol… Sam fut choqué par la vision qu’il avait devant lui. Gabriel avait un œil au beurre noir, les lèvres complètement explosées, un filet partait de sa tête, il se tenait les côtes; il devait avoir quelques unes de cassées. Gabriel prit une grande inspiration, fit une grimace d’inconfort et dit:

\- Apparemment, certaines personnes n’aiment le fait que nous sommes un couple… C’est juste ça…

\- Juste ?! Juste ?! commença à s’énerver Sam, voir Gabriel dans cet état lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Gabriel fondit soudainement en larme. Sam se dirigea vers lui, en se sentant désolé d’avoir hausser le ton, et le berça tout doucement.

Ils prieraient Castiel un plus tard dans la soirée pour que celui-ci, avec l’aide de sa grâce, puisse venir guérir les blessures de Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus :)  
> Si vous avez vu une quelconque faute, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)


End file.
